Brawl Skit Theater
by lalalalalalalalno
Summary: Spontaneous moments in a Brawler's life. R&R please. Enjoy!
1. Lost Relations

Disclaimer: Never to own.

AN: Very special thanks to Twilight Scribe for the permission to write in z-skit format. Twilight Scribe, you get an e-cake. Yeah! It's yo burfday!

A casual day….boredness….random conversations strike up. Fox is normal, _Ike is italics, _**Marth is bold, **and Wolf is underlined.

* * *

**.Lost Relations.**

"I've been thinking a lot lately. I mean, there's not much to be working on. But I can't help noticing such a detail: Are you two brothers?"

**"I am a Prince. An Altean prince of royalty and honor. The idiot over there, well, he is just a poor, filthy mercenary. We are not related in any manner whatsoever."**

_"What happened to courtesy? And manners? Besides, what poor guy would be considered to be an official Brawler?"  
_

"You young, naïve kids. No fashionable outfit would behold such a damning cape. Those bloody bed sheets can snag onto anything and choke you to death."

**"A cape declares the pride of a man. He can stand tall with his cape fearing nothing. And so you see Ike wearing such a cape. He holds his head too high; he's on the verge of falling backwards."**

_"You're too kind. Anyway, about you two.. You guys make such a great father/son pair. The only significant detail that separates you two is that Wolf is old and grey and slow and…"_

"I think we all get the idea you rotten twerp."

"The dog? He's my foe! I wouldn't dare think of him as highly as a father."

"Uhm….Fox….I think…there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

AN: So how do you like it? It's numero uno. As Twilight Scribe is doing, I plan on making many more.

And I hope Fox takes it easy once he finds out that his life is a lie. A LIE I TELL YOU!!!

Edited for your viewing. I hopes its better for Wiiboychris. Just can't wait for more reviewers...


	2. Facial Hair

Disclaimer: Never ever.

This would take place in the hypothetical public men's bathroom in the Smash Mansion.

Ganondorf is normal, **Wario is bold, **_Mario is italics, _and Link is underlined._**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**.Facial Hair.  
**

"This beard. It takes away from the epicness of being...well...me."

**"Zis moustache shows how HARDCORE I can be."  
**

"Mario, what are your thoughts?"

_"Luigi and I cannot a-shave. We have the signature look to keep with."_

"I don't think I'm getting facial hair anytime soon."

_"Ganondorf your beard really makes you look, eh, old."_

"What do you expect from the Prince of Darkness? Stress is common. Like the presidency. Very stressful."

**"Vatever."**

"What would I look like with a moustache...."

"Maybe I'll go for the Randy Jackson look."

_"I dont think that's such a good idea..."  
_

"If only there was a style to make me look younger..."

"Wait…hold on…I think I see a hair! Growing! Finally! The cornerstone of my manlihood!"

_"Honestly the only reason you want a moustache is because you want to shave it off."_

"That's not…entirely…true…"

* * *

AN: For any of the millions (psh ok) of viewers I have out there, help! I'm not getting any new ideas. I call my inspiration my Song Of Great Thought. So when the Song of Great Thought stops, I get writer's block. Please help! I'll give you something special!


	3. Naryu's Love

Disclaimer: If I owned SSBB, I would have made these skits into a Brawl Movie kind of thing.

This would take place in the Green Hill Zone. Eventually they'd head on to the Bridge of Eldin. Link is normal, **Falco is bold, **_Zelda is italics, _and Snake is underlined.

* * *

**.Lip's Stick.  
**

"It's nearing Valentine's Day. What should I get her?"

**"Why don't you ask fox what you should get Zelda…"**

"Get over the fact that you're just a sidekick. Link, bring her a flower. Flowers are romantic."

"Snake, you aren't the type to be a Ladies' Man, are you?"

"I know how to treat a lady."

"…What kind of flower?"

" **I thought you were braver than this."**

"I am! I…I just don't know what kind of flowers girls like."

"**Well, there's Lip's Stick. But you might seem a little gay with that around."**

"You idiot…Lip's Stick isn't literally lipstick."

"…**I knew that."**

"How about a fireflower? Giving a fireflower not only seems like a sweet gesture, but it also shows your passion for her."

"I don't know guys."

"**Yeah yeah! Give her the fireflower.." *chuckle*  
**

"...uhm.."

"Go on. You don't leave a princess alone at sunset." *man laugh*

**"Get going lover boy!"**

** xXx**

"H-hey Zelda."

_"Link! ..I mean, Hey Link."_

"Happy Valentines Day. I got you something."

_"And what's that?"_

"The most romantic flower ever. Here."

_"AHHH!!! My face!!!! AHH!!! LINK GET THAT FREAKIN FLOWER OUT OF MY-AAHHH!!"_

"AH! Oh! Sorry! AGGHHH!!"

_"..."_

"Zelda? ...I'm extremely sorry. I guess I ruined your night...I'll go now. Gosh I'm gonna payback Snake and Falco for this."

_"..."_

"...no need to talk to me anymore."

_"...APRIL FOOLS!!!"_

"ACK!"

**"HAHA!!! NICE!!"**

"That's comical genius."

"HUH!? Guys what happened to the burning, and the screaming, and the-"

"_Haven't you ever heard of Naryu's Love?" _

"...love?"

**(facepalm)**

"It is one of Zelda's smash moves that repel projectiles."

"How'd it repel fire?"

**"Love protects all. No questions."**

"Amen brother."

"...so i didn't ruin Valentines day?"

_"Nah, you made it hilarious."_

* * *

AN: Happy Valentines! Even if I left you guys (about two of you) waiting for over a week. and its not even Valentines yet! I have such bad timing.

For pre-Valentines Day, I give you, e-chocolates! You know, those cheap kinds that everyone gets for each other.


	4. Peach's Arsenal

Disclaimer: If I owned SSBB, I would be more professional at these skits.

Zelda is normal, **Link is bold, **_Peach is italics, _Marth is underlined, and** Samus is bold and underlined.

* * *

.Peach's Arsenal.  
**_**  
**_"Hey have you noticed how much stuff Peach lugs around to every brawl?"

**"I'm just surprised at how much stuff can hook onto the inside of her hoop skirt."**

"What about Peach?"

**"What about skirts?"**

(facepalm) "It's a little startling."

"Is this about Peach's arsenal of turnips and...more stuff...?"

**"That pampered princess has pans, golf clubs, tennis rackets, turnips, toads, and PEACHES."**

**"I wanna see what else she's got under- OW! zelda...."**

"You totally deserved that."

**"Even so, it woulod be fun to see Link tackle her."**

"I suggest we both take her on, considering what she carries..."

"This is stupid."

**"..."**

"..."

**"...PEACH!!!!"**

_"Yeeesss?"_

**"One..."**

"Two..."

_"Guys? Why are you saying the alphabet?"_

(facepalm)

**"TACKLE!!!"**

"Charge!!!!"

_"AAHHHHH!!!!"_

"Wow, how many teeth have they broken?"

**"I didn't know broken bones could fly..."**

**

* * *

**

AN: I had another idea of a skit with Peach in it. Though in _that_ skit Peach gets hurt too...I don't know why. Habit? Maybe.

Terribly sorry for the extreme delay. I'm trying (i guess you don't believe me) to get used to the Update-Every-Few-Days thing. If you must, go ahead and hate. I'm going to get skits up every few days now. Inspirations flowing.


	5. Manly Mans

Disclaimer: If I owned SSBB, the characters would have more depth to them. (WHOA THATS PROFOUND)

Captain Falcon as normal, **Snake as bold, **_Ganondorf as italics_

_

* * *

_

**Manly Mans.  
.**  
*flexes* "Ahh, am I not the most manliest man of all manly mans?"

**"It's men, retard."**

_"It completely throws off your man status if you aren't intellectually advanced."_

**"Aww, thanks Ganondork, I'm flattered."**

_"You idiot!" *smack* "Learn your manners!"_

**"I know my manners. Don't put your elbows on the table, say please and thank you."**

"Do mans, such as myself, fix our problems with words? Of course not, silly baffoons. Mans settle things with fists."

_"Please, is there one other man here besides me, at ALL?" *facepalm*_

**"Epic fail, Ganondork, cuz all you have is an immature hitman and a grammar dummy in spandex."**

_"Well...one man for all the women...works for me."_

**"Hey wait! Not all women like big brains and egos. Some like the guys that still connect with their inner kid."**

"And some like the ripped pilots."

_"Heh, ok ok. Well then, PROVE it."_

**"What? Uhh...hold on... gimme a sec."**

"Mans don't prove! Mans flex for the womans!"

_"This is where 'intellectually advanced' comes into play. So I'm off, both of you are doing no help to my man status. Goodbye...freaks." *leaves*_

**"Prove? With what? Wait...I need thinking time."**

"...I believe spandex is better than brains. Spandex actually serves a purpose in society."

**"That's it. I'm leaving." *leaves***

**

* * *

**AN: I think Gaspard Ulliel is the....ehh nah he's just hot.


End file.
